


【仙洋】车祸（失忆梗）

by loveufleta



Category: Slam Dunk, スラムダンク, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mito Youhei - Freeform, Sendoh Akira - Freeform, 仙洋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 配对：仙道彰/水户洋平分级：NC-17注释：本来该平静的结束暑假最后的一个月——如果刚刚拿到驾照开车出门的仙道没有撞到人。而且这场车祸还导致对方失忆了！警告：人物OOC狗血车祸暂时失忆梗，病理成因什么都是我瞎编的带肉小甜饼，逻辑缺失有仙道母亲千惠理这个原创角色
Relationships: Sendoh Akira/Mito Youhei, 仙道彰/水户洋平
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【仙洋】车祸（失忆梗）

【上】

“他脑部有淤血挤压到神经，导致的短暂性失去记忆。”医生指着CT片子，抬眼看着仙道，又看了一眼坐在旁边，头上缠着绷带的青年。

“医生你的意思是……”仙道也侧目看了看旁边青年，青年右手搭在膝盖上，而左手骨折，打着石膏，被一根绷带悬挂在脖子上。他无辜的和仙道视线对上，歪了歪头。

“他现在什么都不记得，甚至不知道自己叫什么住哪里。”医生补充道，“不过他的心智没有受损，并不会影响他的正常生活。”

“可是我也并不知道他的名字和住所。”仙道看着青年有些茫然的表情，觉得自己用发胶竖起来的头发都快因为过度思考耷拉下来了，“那他多久才能想起来？”

医生仔细查看了一下给青年拍的片子，摸着下巴思索了一会儿，“我无法给出确切的时间，最快应该一两个月就会想起来。”

“如果一两个月后还是没想起来的话……”仙道小心翼翼的追问，心里祈祷着医生不要回答什么十年二十年。

“只是短时性失忆，如果一两个月后还没有恢复的话，你最好再带他来复查一下。”医生说完，将片子塞进纸袋里和其他症断书放在一起，递给仙道，“他身体没什么大碍，可以带他出院了。”

仙道突然被塞了满怀的检查报告，只得接下，领着青年去结检查费用。

青年站起身准备跟上仙道，还不忘用没有骨折的右手拎起一直放在脚边的钓鱼套装，虽然他现在什么都不记得，但看到宝蓝色的钓鱼套装和里面两条鲜活的秋刀鱼，青年可以推断出自己大概是在钓鱼回家的路上被仙道的车撞了。

因为青年身上没有任何能证明身份的物件，所以警方也只能答复仙道等到有人报相关特征的人失踪再联系他。

两人从警察局走出来的时候天已经彻底黑下来。

路灯忽闪了两下终于陆陆续续亮起来，照亮道路，街边小店也纷纷亮起灯回应路灯。仙道有些颓丧的抓了抓头发，他低头看着比自己矮许多的青年，“你真的完全想不起来吗？”

洋平也不想维持这种大脑一片空白的状态，他甚至完全想不起自己的名字，但是只要他一努力思索，试图从脑子里挖出点信息，后脑勺的伤口就疼痛得快要炸开，他皱紧眉头，不耐烦地摇了摇头，伤口又疼又痒，下意识的抬手想要挠。

仙道伸出手握住他的手腕制止了他的动作，“伤口可不能随便碰。”

洋平甩开仙道的手，无论怎样都想不起来事情，烦躁的情绪笼罩在他的心头。

“既然如此，在你想起来之前就只能暂住在我家了。”仙道看出了伤患的烦躁，展露一个笑容安抚道，“不用担心，既然是我让你受伤的，我保证会负责到底的。”

洋平抬起脸，看着这个身高一米九却笑得有点傻乎乎的男人，烦躁渐渐褪去。

仙道突然后知后觉的想起来自己一直忘了自我介绍，忙道，“我是仙道，仙道彰。你可以叫我仙道，或者彰。”

“秋……”洋平受伤后还未开口说话，此时嗓子沙哑的都变了调，他清了清了嗓子，才再次开口，“秋刀鱼。”

“什么？”仙道对洋平突然的开口困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

洋平指着仙道之前从他手里拎走得钓鱼套装，“秋刀鱼。”

仙道和洋平两人蹲在警局门口，盯着打开盖子的钓鱼盒，里面两条秋刀鱼在他们一路从医院到警局的长时间颠簸折磨下已经奄奄一息，仙道用手指拨了拨水里快要翻肚皮的鱼，道，“今晚吃炭烤秋刀鱼吧。”

洋平认同地点了点头。

收拾好碗盘，仙道看着洋平T恤衣领上一圈已经干涸暗红的血迹，道，“小秋，你先洗个澡吧，我去给你找一件换洗的衣服。”

“小秋？”洋平困惑的皱起眉头盯着仙道。

“你现在想不起自己的名字，但是总得给你起个名字暂时叫着。”仙道笑得一脸无辜。

“为什么是小秋？”洋平问。

“因为秋刀鱼。”仙道认真的回答。

洋平有一瞬间想用包着石膏的手臂狠狠敲几下仙道的脑袋，最好能把他这个拙劣起名的能力敲出去。

“不要给人起这么糟糕的名字。”

“总不能去翻新生儿起名薄给你选个名字。”

洋平觉得脑仁也跟着伤口一起疼起来，只得催促仙道去给自己找换洗的衣服，尽快结束这个糟糕的话题。

站在浴室里的时候，洋平发现还有比起名字更让他头疼尴尬的事情——他骨折了一只手。虽然受伤的并不是惯用手，但是为了防止伤口和石膏被水淋到，必须得有人在旁边协助他才行。

他甚至不能自己脱下衣服。

仙道没有等洋平开口寻求帮助，就主动站到他身边，轻松的帮洋平脱掉了上衣。仙道低着头认真地解洋平的裤子，两人贴的很近，洋平能清晰的感觉到仙道的呼吸从头顶上传来，吹开了头顶的一小撮已经不受发胶控制的头发，头发垂落在洋平的额前。

洋平脸上升起热度，仙道帮助洋平把牛仔裤解开，蹲下身试着把裤腿从洋平的腿上剥下来，停在小腿肚处，洋平僵直的站着，完全忘记了配合仙道的动作。

“秋，你……抬抬脚……”仙道出声提醒。

洋平反应过来，忙抬腿想把脚从堆砌在一起的褶皱里抽出来，不料动作幅度太大，身体整个失去平衡向后栽去，洋平下意识的闭上眼，惦记着后脑勺上几个小时前才包扎起来的伤口。心想完蛋了，这次撞下去可能直接就撞成傻子了。

“小心！”一条结实的手臂环住洋平的腰，洋平借着这个力道稳住了身体，睁开眼对上仙道凑得极近毫不掩饰写着担忧的脸。洋平脸腾得红成一片，半裸着在陌生人面前出糗换谁都会感到无尽的窘迫，洋平此时只想挖条地缝钻进去。

仙道把洋平扶正，并不在意洋平的糗像，关切道，“浴室地比较滑，你身上还有伤，小心些。”看了看洋平身上仅剩的内裤，“我觉得这个还是你自己来脱比较好。”

仙道站到洋平背后，用手掌试着水温，洋平单手脱掉内裤，仙道努力的将自己的视线集中在洋平沾着血污的后颈上，避免两人都感到尴尬。

温暖的水流冲洗背部，仙道的指腹蹭了蹭洋平颈部那些干涸顽强的血污，洋平垂着头，仙道能轻易的摸到他突出的颈椎骨节，仙道举着莲蓬头，小心翼翼的让水避开洋平头上绑着绷带的位置，冲洗那些因为血迹干结在一起的发尾。

用手指拨弄开纠缠在一起的头发，血顺水流沿着洋平的背部肌肉线条流下，在瓷砖上稀释成浅粉色的血流。

仙道看着洋平背部的擦伤和大面积的泛红，可以预想到明天这片红色就会演变成惨不忍睹的淤青。他注意到了洋平肩胛骨上的一道旧伤，半指长疤痕，看起来像是被匕首一类锋利的物件戳刺留下的痕迹。仙道在心里琢磨起洋平的身份。

而洋平此时想得也是同样的事情，因为他垂着头，刚好看到了自己小腹上两寸长的疤痕，斜着生长在皮肤上，就像曾被人剖开腹部才留下的痕迹。

“我觉得……”洋平伸手，用指尖触碰那处比皮肤凸起些的伤疤，开口。

“嗯？”仙道困惑地应声。

“你完蛋了仙道彰。”洋平突然叫出他的全名，把仙道吓了一跳。

“什么？！”

“我觉得我可能是黑道老大，说不定还是身份显赫手下有几十个小弟那种。”洋平转身，一脸严肃，指着自己小腹上的旧伤，“你把我撞伤了，我的小弟不会放过你的。”

仙道盯着那处伤疤看了好一会儿，洋平此时全身赤裸，还淋着水，本来被发胶梳理得整齐的头发早已经在一天的折腾下乱成一团，软绵绵的垂在洋平额前——他看起来毫无威胁。

仙道的笑声回荡在狭小的浴室里，混着水声，他许久没有笑到腹部的肌肉都抽痛了。洋平的严肃脸也并没有绷太久，两人都被这个猜想逗笑。

仙道帮助洋平套上他的T恤后，两人都一阵沉默。

衣服太大了。下摆能完全盖住洋平的屁股，抬脚配合仙道的动作再穿上他的运动裤后，洋平彻底气闷了。尽管运动裤是松紧腰，洋平也能感觉裤子卡在自己的胯上摇摇欲坠——这个人简直比自己大了不止一号！

洋平抬起脸看着比自己高出一个脑袋还多的人，黑了脸。

仙道看着洋平身上完全不合身的衣服，没有接收到洋平的怨气，摸着下巴思索道，“看来明天得带你去买点衣服。”

洋平慢腾腾地拖着步子挪下楼，昨夜因为怕压着后脑勺的伤口一直僵直着身体迟迟无法入睡，后半夜好不容易睡去，潜意识里还担忧着，最后的结果就是今早醒来浑身酸痛，随便一个动作都能拉扯出骨头的吱嘎声。

仙道已经哼着小曲在厨房准备早餐，听到有人走近餐厅的声音，回头展露一个笑容，“早上好。”

“早上好。”洋平懒洋洋的回应，他的头发没有发胶的支撑，胡乱的支棱在头上，因为还绑着绷带，他这个乱糟糟的发型大概还得支撑好一段时间了。

“昨晚睡得不好？”仙道搅动着手里的勺子，舀起一勺味增汤，吹了吹，尝了尝味道。

“还好。”洋平打量仙道身上的粉红荷叶边围裙，胸前爱心型的口袋上还写着字体夸张的LOVE，洋平抿着嘴，憋住笑。绕到餐桌旁坐下，托腮看着仙道盛汤，突然发现仙道盛了三碗，有些疑惑，正要开口询问，听见玄关处传来一声响亮的女声，“我回来了——”

很快，脚步声逼近厨房。

身材高挑的女人站在餐厅门口，和循声看来的洋平对视。女人看着洋平一副明显刚起床的样子，身上还穿着仙道的衣服，声线突然拔高，“仙道彰！我告诉过你不准带男朋友回来过夜的吧！”她彻底的忽略掉了洋平脑袋上的绷带和骨折打着石膏的左手。

仙道手一抖差点把汤洒出来，他放下勺子，看着女人又看了看洋平，脸上的笑容逐渐变为窘迫与尴尬，“妈妈……”

洋平没有开口，只是托着腮意味深长的看着仙道，嘴角微微上扬，是发现小秘密的狡黠。

被仙道称为妈妈的女人的责问声在仙道手忙脚乱的解释中终于消失。

洋平却突然被扑过来的理惠子搂了个满怀，女性柔软的身体挤压着洋平的脸侧，手臂环住洋平的脖子，声音里满是疼惜，“小彰真是太不小心了，竟然让你受这么严重的伤，别担心，我一定会让他负责到底。”她身上淡淡消毒水的味道蹿进洋平的鼻腔。

理惠子放开还有些茫然的洋平，坐到洋平的斜对面的位子上，洋平此时才注意到她身上穿的护士服。

“夜班很累吧，赶紧吃了去休息。”仙道将饭菜端上桌。

豆腐味增汤，竹莢鱼干，高汤鸡蛋卷，菜色很家常，但做工足够精致到让人食欲大开。

“我开动了。”三人齐声道。

出门前仙道找了个别针把运动裤里面别了一下，暂时的缩小了运动裤的腰围，洋平一直黑着脸任由他完成这个行为。

洋平第三次将仙道选中的衣服挂回去，“除了运动服，你平常都不会选择其他类型的衣服吗，仙道桑？”虽然洋平什么都不记得，但是他的潜意识还是知道自己绝对不是走运动这一挂！

“运动服很舒服嘛。”仙道不舍的看了一眼被放回去的蓝色运动外套。

最后选择的几件衬衫，裤子为了方便单手穿脱，都选择了松紧的短裤。仙道一只手拎着购物袋，另一手拿起一件夏威夷风情的花衬衫往洋平身上比划，“总觉得这件很符合你的气质。”

洋平还未开口，一个男声打断了两人，“仙道？”

仙道回头，看见了相田彦一——他的手里也正拎着大包小包的购物袋，“啊！真的是仙道你啊！没想到竟然会在这里碰见。”

“彦一。”仙道笑着回应。

彦一看着站在仙道身旁的洋平，觉得眼熟，可是一时间却想不起来曾经是否是在什么地方见过面。

仙道注意到彦一在打量洋平，忙开口介绍，“这是相田彦一，我篮球队的队友。”又指了指洋平，“这是我朋友……”到说名字的时候仙道张了张嘴，没吐出词句，他一时间不知该如何介绍洋平，毕竟他并不知道洋平的名字，也不能用秋刀鱼小秋这个绰号来做正式介绍。

彦一见仙道半天不再继续说下去，心中疑惑，先一步打破尴尬，“你好。”朝洋平点头示意。

洋平礼貌的微笑，“你好。”

彦一心中仍旧觉得洋平十分眼熟，而且仙道不完整的介绍让他心中万分疑惑，最合理的推测大概是仙道并不想让自己知道这个跟他一起逛街的男人是谁。

彦一听见自己姐姐在不远处叫自己的声音，忙道，“我姐姐在叫我了！我得赶紧过去！”他展示了一下自己左右手臂上满挂的购物袋，无奈地笑了笑。

“代我向相田小姐问好。”仙道说。

彦一没走两步，忍不住悄悄回头又看了看在继续讨论夏威夷风情衬衫的两人，嘀咕，“要观察！”一定要挖出那个男人的身份！

越野宏明耳机里响着快节奏的英文歌，他正沿着海边的小道做长跑体能训练。距离暑假篮球队集训开始还有三天，越野不愿闲着，顶着大太阳出来跑了一身汗。

海面上的阳光泛出的波光映得眼睛疼，海潮拍打岸堤的声音盖过了令人心烦的蝉鸣。越野路过仙道经常钓鱼的堤坝，他放慢了步子，他总能在这里碰见仙道，越野想着打个招呼再继续跑。他摘掉一只耳机，朝着向海边伸出去的岸堤看过去，仙道确实又在这里钓鱼，但是他并不是一个人。

越野原地小跑着，他有些疑惑地把目光放在仙道的这位同伴身上。

黑发的男子戴着太阳帽，看不太清楚长相，他一只手打着石膏，另一只手撑在膝盖上托着下巴。

越野还在思索着是否要上前与仙道打个招呼时，仙道同伴的鱼竿被牵扯，水底有了动静，他托腮的手忙伸出去拽紧鱼竿，立刻站起身，他侧过头，还没开口向仙道求助，仙道就已经也站起身接过了他手中的鱼竿。

仙道站在他身后，能够完全把他圈在怀里，他两站得极近，完全超出了安全距离，两人似乎对此毫不在意，男子把鱼竿交付到仙道手中，自己去拿渔网和水箱，在仙道把鱼扯出水面后顺理成章的把鱼塞进了水箱里。

两人配合的相当默契，一切操作都水到渠成的流畅，就像曾经配合了许多次一般。

越野远远望着有说有笑的两个人，决定自己还是不要上前打扰为妙，戴上耳机，重新迈开步子跑起来。

tbc.


End file.
